Roz
|rides = Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor Monsters, Inc. Ride and Go Seek Pixar Play Parade |games = Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney Crossy Road Disney Emoji Blitz |voice = Bob Peterson |personality = Crabby, grumpy, cynical, suspicious, blasé, sarcastic, monotonous, good-hearted, responsible, grouchy |appearance = Obese slug-like monster, elderly, white hair on top of her head, black mole, thick black spectacles, red vest with a V-cut neckline |occupation = Manager Head of the CDA |alignment = Neutral, later good |alias = Tender-oozing blossom (by Mike) Succulent little garden snail (by Mike) Number One |home = Monstropolis |family = Roze (twin sister) |friends = Mike Wazowski, James P. Sullivan, Boo, CDA |affiliations = CDA |enemies = Henry J. Waternoose, Randall Boggs, Mike Wazowski (formerly) |dislikes = Crimes, overdue paperwork, Boo on the loose, Randall |quote = "Wazowski, you didn't file your paperwork last night." "I'm watching you, Wazowski. Always watching. Always!" "This office is now CLOSED!" "Don't let it happen again!"}} Roz is a minor character in Disney•Pixar's 2001 animated film, Monsters, Inc., and its 2013 prequel. She is a grouchy slug-like monster with a perpetual frown who works at Monsters, Inc. Background Personality Roz is grumpy, especially to Mike Wazowski due that she is always bugging about paperwork he doesn't file. She never smiles except in the bloopers. Physical appearance She is an old slug with brownish-yellow skin, brown eyes with black glasses with a tuft of white and gray, pointed hair on the top of her head. On her face, she has a mole below the corner of her mouth and visible red lips. She wears a dark red sweater and black horn-rimmed glasses. Appearances ''Monsters, Inc. Roz appears to be the key master and administrator for Scare Floor F, holding all the keys to children's closet doors at Monsters, Inc. She is responsible for all of the paperwork done by Mike Wazowski, and she often works at an office near Scare Floor F that can be separated from the rest of the factory via a retractable shutter. Roz slams the shutter shut on Mike's hands at one point, crushing them and causing him to scream in pain. At the end of the film, it turns out that Roz is Agent #000001 of the CDA, who had been working undercover in the factory for two and a half years to investigate the abuse of the closet doors. She remarked that all her hard work was nearly wasted when Mike and Sulley came into possession of Boo but acknowledges that without their aid, she wouldn't have known the corruption up as high as Henry J. Waternoose. She gives them both five minutes to say goodbye to Boo as they return her to her room, then observes as the door is shredded. Afterward, Roz says that she ''doesn't want to see any paperwork about Boo's invasion, contrary to her requests earlier in the film, which ironically started this whole caper. She is not seen again for the rest of the film, but frequently appears in the film "outtakes." One example is when she unexpectedly pops out of the toilet and startles Sulley, who has opened the bathroom door to get Boo. Another is when the CDA agents surprisingly find her taking place of George Sanderson after he gets his fur shaved off and is showered. The third is when Sulley tries to show Boo that the closet is empty, only to find it occupied by Roz saying "Guess who!" In all three outtakes, Roz makes her infamous laugh, "Ahh-ha-ha!" and sends others bursting into laughter. ''Monsters University Roz makes a quick cameo in ''Monsters University when Mike and Sulley are able to escape the human camp and are taken by the CDA. She is shown dressed up as a CDA agent with her uniform covering her entire body except for a transparent glass "dome" revealing her hair, but her size and voice still serve as a giveaway. When Terri asks what's going to happen to them, Roz states that Dean Hardscrabble will decide that. But to rest assured, she then adds that they'll be watching them, "Always watching," foreshadowing her role in Monsters, Inc. Trivia *She is one of the few female characters in the film to be voiced by a male. *When director Dan Scanlon was talking about what characters we will see again in a preview for Monsters University, they showed Roz on the screen along with George Sanderson. This hinted that Roz would appear in the prequel, and she did. *Whenever Roz notices the CDA coming, she slams down the shutter separating her office from the rest of the factory to prevent everyone else from figuring out that she is really their leader. *Up until the end of the first film when the CDA arrests Waternoose after he and Sulley foil his evil plans and Roz revealing to them that she is their leader, Mike appears to be very afraid of her because she is "always watching them." This was likely because Mike and Sulley first met Roz when they were both expelled from Monsters University for sneaking off into the human world. After Roz reveals herself to be Agent 001, Mike isn't so afraid of her anymore. *Roz appeared at the beginning of the introductory video at The Science Behind Pixar along with Mr. Ray from Finding Nemo to greet the visitors and provide them with safety precautions. She also appears at the end of the video to inform the visitors that the video is over and says that she will miss them once they leave the theater. Gallery Roz1.jpg|"Wazowski, you didn't file your paperwork last night." Roz2.jpg|"I'm watching you, Wazowski. Always watching. Always." Rozoffice.jpg Roz reading.jpg Roz3.jpg Roz4.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h57m23s222.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-11h57m00s126.png Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.52.10 PM.png|"Hello. Hah. Hah. Hah." Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.55.56 PM.png|"Ta-da. Hah. Hah. Hah." Screen Shot 2013-11-17 at 3.53.36 PM.png|"Guess who? Hah. Hah. Hah." Roz.jpg MonstersIncposter.jpg September26th.png|Roz in Disneystrology Monsters Inc 0.jpg Monsters 002.jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Jhi6bemmlo4x.png Roz Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Monsters11.jpg Roz POP.jpg EmojiBlitzRoz.png|Roz's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Ws-roz.png|Roz in Disney Magic Kingdoms Cc-monsters inc-2.png References Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Bosses Category:Pixar characters Category:Adults Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Twins and Triplets Category:TV Animation characters